Headaches
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: Ethan is getting headaches. And mind you, not normal headaches. Searing, fire headaches that last for days. What could be the cause?
1. Mr Grumpy

"Dude, we should hit up that party. I'm serious, what if it's like the last party we went to, which, might I remind you, was the same party that Rory got bitten at?"

Benny Weir was rambling. Like always. Ethan Morgan sighed. The two were sitting in Biology, but the teacher, Mr. Yawnyoo, had not arrived yet.

"Benny," Ethan said quietly, "I don't feel like going to some party."

"Have you not been listening? There could be supernatural things there. Or hot chicks. Or supernatural hot chicks!"

Ethan shushed his friend, and it was Benny's turn to sigh. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Benny announced.

"Somebody has a headache," Ethan corrected him. To illustrate his point, he brought his hands up to his head and began massaging his temples.

"Somebody needs to visit the school nurse." Benny pointed to Ethan with a slight smirk.

"_Some_body needs to take a hint and be quiet!" Ethan snapped.

Benny tossed his hands up in the air in surrender. His lip pouted a bit. He hated it when Ethan was in a bad mood. But he respected his best friend's request and remained quiet throughout the entire lesson that day, which was about the anatomy of a flower. Benny had to bite back remarks about why the hell he was supposed to care about the parts of a flower. Mr. Yawnyoo even passed out flowers to everyone, so they could examine for themselves the various parts.

"Is it really that bad?" Benny questioned as the two exited class and were walking towards their lockers.

"I'll be fine," Ethan replied. "I'm going to go home and get some rest this afternoon."

"Rest? Who needs rest?" Sarah had come up behind Ethan and was just joining in on the conversation.

"Mr. Grumpy-Pants right here!" Benny blurted out.

"I'm not that grumpy!" Ethan defended himself.

"That right there just shows you are grumpy. Only a grumpy person gets mad when someone accuses them of being grumpy."

"Maybe you're the grumpy one." Ethan crossed his arms.

"Grumpy people do that too. They play the blame game."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you are both so childish! I'll see you guys later." She brushed past them still shaking her head.

"See what you did?" Ethan immediately said.

"Oh, me? That was _my_ doing? Really? No, dude!" The two argued all the way to their next class.

By the end of the school day, Ethan was still holding his head. "I'll drive," Benny offered so that Ethan could rest on the ride home.

"You sure you're okay man?" Benny asked as they pulled into his driveway.

"I'm sure." Ethan gave a half smile. The two stepped out of the car.

"Alright...go...take a nap or something. Take some pain medication too." Benny advised.

"Will do!" Ethan said, then added, "I'm fine."

Benny took his word for it, but was a little concerned as he walked next door to his own house. This wasn't the first headache that Ethan had complained about lately.


	2. Searing Hot Pain

** I don't know where the sudden mild obsession came from, but I am in love with My Babysitter's a Vampire. I LOVE Benny, but haven't thought of a great plot to center on him yet. I hope everyone is liking this particular story, though there's not much of it written right now. Thanks to all the readers out there, and thanks to all the readers/reviewers :)**

The pain wasn't like a normal headache. It couldn't be classified as dull or throbbing. It was more like a searing-hot type of feeling. Ethan had been leaving that part out, not to deceive his friend Benny, but to keep him from worrying too much about it. And really, Benny was the only one he'd been complaining to.

It was only the afternoon, but Ethan climbed the stairs to his bedroom and crawled straight into his bed. He pulled down the covers and slid underneath them, moving around until he found a comfortable position. He held his hands to his head to put pressure on the pain in an attempt to subside it. He eyes fluttered shut.

There was a volcano erupting. Ethan was standing about a mile from the volcano, as lava poured down the sides of it and smoke filled the air. People were screaming all around. People were running, past him, running towards him, running to get away from the fire, running to escape their ultimate doom. People were crying. The lava was gaining on Ethan, as it leaked towards him inch by inch. It was hard to breathe. It was hard to think. It was hard to do anything simply because it was so hot. The atmosphere was burning hot, like an oven. A giant oven...

"Ethan sweetie?"

Ethan awoke to a hand on his forehead and a figure hovering over him. His eyes adjusted, and he realized that it was his mother. "Huh?" He groggily asked.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you sick? It's five o' clock and you're sleeping."

"Oh...just...um...it's my head. It's a headache. Sleepin' it off, you know." He mumbled. The fire in his head was definitely still prominent.

"It's not a hangover is it?" Mrs. Morgan flat out asked.

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows. "Really, mom? I was home last night. I was at school this morning. That leaves no time to get drunk."

"You didn't sneak out late last night?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"No!" Ethan abruptly objected, his voice hoarse.

"Alright, alright. Just checking. Drinking along with as you already know drugs are not allowed. I forbid it."

"I understand completely. I would never!"

"Good. Well, there's pizza downstairs when you feel up to it. I love you." She leaned down and kissed Ethan's forehead. Ethan mumbled a soft "I love you too." And when she left, he let out a moan. He curled up, closing his eyes again, intent on staying in bed for the remainder of the day.

The next time Ethan awoke, it was morning. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. His head felt fine; the headache had mysteriously disappeared. Relieved, he could focus on the fact that he was starving after skipping dinner the night before.

Ethan half-ran downstairs and into the kitchen, fixing a full bowl of cereal and scarfing it down.

"Morning, honey," Mrs. Morgan smiled as she entered the kitchen, "How's the head?"

"Much better," Ethan replied. The doorbell rang and Ethan knew who it was. He walked to the front of the house and opened the door.

"Hey Benny," He smiled.

"Is someone feeling better?" Benny grinned, but he already knew the answer in seeing Ethan's face.

"Yeah, I feel fine today."

"Thank God!" Benny laughed as he came inside the house, "You're no fun to be around when you don't feel good. No offense, man."

"I'm sorry. And it's nice to feel better...but isn't it strange? How it just mysteriously...went away?"

"Well I mean...headaches are like that. They mysteriously appear and disappear. It is just a headache right? A normal headache?"

Ethan's heart sped up slightly and he contemplated telling the truth. But in the end, he said, "Yeah. Yeah, just a headache."


End file.
